The present disclosure relates generally to transflective displays.
Displays may be reflective (i.e., ambient light is used to illuminate the display), emissive (i.e., light emitted from a light source of the display is used to illuminate the display), or transflective (i.e., uses ambient light and/or light from a light source of the display for illuminating the display). Transflective displays exhibit reflective properties when illuminated by ambient light and transmissive properties when illuminated by the display light source. As a result, transflective displays are useful in both bright and dark environments.